Soul mates
by NotSoOdd
Summary: Cuando crees perder el último aliento y fuerzas que quedan de ti, le piensas, y es todo lo que necesitas. Por que a pesar del dolor que eso te cause, lo amas. Por que se entregan para formar un sólo ser. Separadas no son nada, y lo saben.


**Disclaimar: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Sólo sus roles y sentimientos son parte de mi imaginación. Lo demás (nombres, lugares, etc) son obra de J.K.R.

* * *

La muerte pasa alrededor de ella, hiriendo a todos menos a ella. Dañando a las personas que más aprecia, a las que más ama; llevándoselas, alejándolas de ella, dejándola muerta en vida.

No podía aceptar todavía lo que acababa de ocurrir. Lo que acababa de ver. Lo que odió cada día de su vida cuando se despertaba y recordaba lo que había pasado. Lo que había permitido pasar.

Todavía sentía una opresión en su pecho al pensar en _aquello, _a pesar de que ya habían pasado muchos años, demasiados para poder contarlos sin pesar.

Revivía la imagen de su cuerpo inerte, en frente de ella, pálido, sin vida. Recordaba haberle hablado; preguntado algo y no oír ninguna respuesta de sus labios.

_Sus labios._

Sin color. Eran sonrosados cuando aún vivía, y ahora carecían de ese color tan característico de él, ese color que le envidió pero que a pesar de haberlo hecho, los degustaba con gusto.

Las lágrimas corrían sin sentido por su rostro, sin vergüenza de salir sin su permiso, de hacerlo sin su consentimiento, recordándole que se hacía más débil al paso de los años porque estaba sola, y lo seguiría estando por el resto de su vida. No tenía caso tratar de amar a alguien más, temía por la seguridad de cualquiera que se le cruzara en la calle o se atreviera a mirarla o dirigirle la palabra. Temía por sus vidas, por las de sus familias, por _su_ bienestar.

Había vivido la otra cara de la vida; aquella que nadie está dispuesto a enfrentar y por ello le huyen, atrasando el momento e hiriendo a los demás sin pesar.

Todos eran egoístas. Esa había sido su sentencia el día de su funeral.

Todos eran unos hipócritas. Sólo habían ido para dar la cara y salir en la prensa como alguien benévolo, preocupados por la salud de los demás. Pero no era así. Ella lo sabía. Todos lo sabían. Pero nadie lo admitía en público por temor.

Miedosos.

Él había dado la cara por ellos. Él los había salvado, incluida ella, y nadie pensaba pagárselo. Él había muerto por la paz del mundo mágico, e incluso por los muggles, y ninguno quiso aceptarlo luego de un par de años. Ninguno fue capaz de recordarle como un héroe.

* * *

—¡Hermione! —estaba segura que la llamaban, pero se sentía sin fuerzas para saber de quién se trataba. Solía sentirse así cuando recordaba los trágicos finales de sus amigos y único amor— Hermione. —La voz sonó más dulce, más pausada, casi como un ángel— Te estamos esperando.

Eso hizo que su cerebro comenzara a registrar cierta información y enviar las respuestas adecuadas para ser llevadas a cabo. Caminó lentamente hacia el interior del cuarto. Era demasiado luminoso y le cegaba, costándole horrores tratar de mantenerlos abiertos; estaba muy débil para mucho esfuerzo. Sin embargo, siguió caminando.

Se detuvo justo después de haber contado treinta pasos; cinco derecho, uno para girar a la derecha, cinco más, tres girando a la izquierda, siete para subir escalones, otro para girar a la derecha, dos para seguir en esa dirección, otros dos girando a la izquierda y cuatro para quedar enfrente de él.

Su mano derecha se extendió con pesar hacia adelante, tocando una pequeña caja de terciopelo.

Sonrió enigmáticamente y la tomó entre sus manos para luego llevárselas al rostro, examinando su olor, grabándolo en su mente y en su corazón.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, derramando las lágrimas atrapadas en sus párpados, víctimas de su dolor.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó en esa habitación, y luego, silencio.

.

.

.

Caminó desesperadamente hasta la habitación contigua, cerciorándose de la ubicación de la otra cajita. Dejó la que estaba en sus manos en una de las ventanas y tomó la otra.

Se dejó caer al suelo, mientras sentía que moría, sola.

—Ron —sollozó—. ¿Por qué? —Hizo una pausa para regular su respiración—. ¡¿Por qué? —su voz hizo eco en todo el edificio, alterando el orden que se mantenía, atrayendo la atención de los pocos que estaban en el piso y de los curiosos que se precipitaban para escuchar.

Alguien la agarró de los hombros, moviendo las manos diligentemente hacia las axilas, tratando de levantarla en vano.

—Hermione, lo prometiste. —Era una reprimenda por su comportamiento, pero le sonaba más a una súplica.

—Él me dejó, Ginny —negó quedamente con la cabeza mientras la imagen de Ron pasaba fugaz por sus pupilas, haciendo lo mejor por no olvidar su porte—. No le importó lo que me sucedería si él también se iba.

—Herms, vamos, levántate linda. —Trató de colocarla en pie nuevamente, pero le era imposible cargar con su peso sin ayuda de Hermione— Ya es hora de irnos.

—Busca a Harry por mí, ¿sí? —Hermione no pudo ver la expresión de tristeza que inundó el rostro siempre sereno de Ginny. Se levantó, con las cenizas de Ron en sus manos y caminó con desgana hacia la puerta que dirigía la habitación donde había estado anteriormente. Pero no se detuvo allí.

Siguió andando. Esta vez, observando todo a su alrededor, haciendo el mejor esfuerzo de retener todo lo que la rodeaba. Las paredes claras; las ventanas de tamaño medio; el piso no limpio por completo, pero brillante; las escaleras adornadas con una alfombra beige y figuras en rojo escarlata; la terraza.

Se acercó hasta la baranda que marcaba el límite del edificio y esperó a Ginny.

—¿Será capaz de hacerlo Ginny? —preguntó al viento, calmándose con la fuerte ráfaga de viento que sopló en su cara. Sonrió. Y por primera vez en muchos años, lo hizo con alegría.

—Hermione —la aludida giró sobre sus talones, enfrentando a Ginny. Habían lágrimas surcando su rostro—. Hermione, no lo hagas. —Rogó. Su voz se quebró justo al final.

—Ginny, tú también lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas? —Preguntó amablemente, mientras le sonreía con tristeza.

—¡No! No quiero hacerlo. A mí me toca lo más difícil. ¡Tú no puedes pedirme eso, no a mí! —chilló con rabia contenida, desmoronándose.

—¿Todavía no lo entiendes, no es así? —Hermione caminó hacia Ginny lento, y luego un poco más rápido, deteniéndose a una distancia prudencial—. ¡Murieron, Ginny! Se fueron para más nunca volver. ¡Murieron! —Gritó con las lágrimas en los ojos—. Fue mi culpa que muriera Harry. El hombre que amo Ginny. ¡Por mi culpa murió el hombre que amo! ¿Y todavía no lo entiendes?

—¡Yo también lo amaba, Herms! —le recriminó adustamente el pasar por alto ese ligero detalle—. Lo ame tanto, que lo dejé ir. ¡Deje que fuera contigo, y jamás me lo agradeciste!

—¡No te pedí que lo hicieras! Harry no te quería, así que no me eches la culpa de eso.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces a quién, eh? ¿A quién debo culpar por lo que pasó? Dime Hermione, ¿quién es culpable? ¿Ron? ¿Fred? ¿Dumbledore?

—Déjalos a ellos en paz. No tienen nada que ver en nuestra conversación.

—¡Por supuesto que tienen que ver! Dumbledore dejó que acompañaras a Harry en sus misiones, Ron dejó que las cosas pasaran entre ustedes, y Fred… Fred me mintió, cuando sabía lo que ocurría.

Silencio.

La confesión de Ginny había helado a Hermione.

—Nadie tiene la culpa, Ginny —insistió Hermione—. Simplemente, tenía que pasar. —Le volvió a sonreír, y se acercó hasta cortar la distancia entre ellas. Tomó la caja de terciopelo que estaba en las manos de Ginny y se apoderó de ella, mientras secaba las lágrimas que seguían bañando el rostro de su única amiga. Esperó a que se recompusiera para decir las últimas palabras que había planeado expresar.

—Perdóname —hipeó en su hombro y alzó la mirada para posarla en la de Hermione—. No tenía que haber dicho eso. Yo realmente no pienso…

—No tienes que disculparte. —Hermione la interrumpió— No has dicho nada que me haya incomodado.

Ginny asintió, y abrazó a Hermione.

—¿Sabes que eres una hermana para mí? —Ginny no esperó la respuesta de Hermione—. Siempre te he visto como un ejemplo a seguir —sonrió, pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos—. Eres algo así como mi guardián… No, espera, esa no es la palabra correcta… Eres, eres… Eres la hermana mayor que siempre desee. Crecer con chicos es difícil, ¿lo sabías? ¡Cómo saberlo! Eres hija única. Pero supongo que estar tanto tiempo con Ron y Harry sentiste algo parecido, ¿no? —Hermione sólo atinó a sonreír. Para ser sincera, jamás había pensado en ellos como hermanos, eran sólo amigos. Pero de algo si estaba segura, los amó, a ambos, tanto que todavía le dolía el no poder sentirlos con ella en esa vida.

—Ginny, recuerda que te quiero, ¿de acuerdo? Gracias por todo. —La abrazó con fuerza, y Ginny le devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad. Sabía que sería el último que recibiría de ella.

—¿Los saludaras de mi parte? —Preguntó con evidente inocencia.

—Sí Ginny. Les diré que los extrañas, ¿vale? —Le sonrió para tranquilizarla. Le sorprendió que se lo tomara todo tan bien, era una mujer madura e inteligente. No esperaba menos de ella.

Hermione caminó hasta la baranda, con la caja de Harry en una mano, y la de Ron en la otra.

—¡Oh, Ginny! Casi lo olvido —giró para verla por última vez—. Pon nuestras cenizas juntas.

Y con eso último, se dejó caer al vacío, arrastrada por la emoción de volver a encontrarse con Ron, y con la persona que más amaba, Harry.

Una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Hermione la última vez que Ginny la vio, estando muerta. Sabía que había muerto feliz, lo había hecho con la esperanza de encontrarse con sus amigos y con la sensación de tenerlos a su lado, como acostumbraban en Hogwarts, cuando eran inseparables y creían que vivirían para siempre.

Pero así es la muerte cuando se confabula con el destino y chantajea al tiempo para convertirse en su aliado. Llegan de repente, cuando menos los esperan y te sorprenden, haciéndote alejar de los demás, convenciéndote de que te les unas y logres sorprender a los que lograron salvarse de sus garras.

Ese día, en el que Hermione murió, Ginny entendió lo que antes no había logrado descifrar.

Cuando se está destinado a estar con alguien, el tiempo y el destino se vuelven tus aliados y te ayudan a llegar a esa persona que añoras con tantas ansias.

Te ayudan a estar con tu alma gemela… O en su caso, con tus almas gemelas.


End file.
